A WRONG DAY
by Cindy-chan
Summary: broken hearted, another broken soul thoughts of suicide


A WRONG DAY  
  
This fic goes out to my girl Anna, she's been through some shit and I know that it's going to take a while before she gets back on the right track. I also do it for me, I just went through some bad stuff, and I just had to let it out. Plz review when finished, I'll appreciate it a lot. Later.  
  
  
  
Dark clouds began to form at the end of the forest. Thunder was heard around for miles. A cold wind blew, picking up some of the dead brown leaves that lay on the ground. She had been sitting on top of the hill for hours, looking up at the sky, and making sure that nobody had been able to find her. How she loved these kinds of days, it seemed as though the angels up above were going to cry for something that had happened on earth. A gust of cold wind met her white silky skin, making goose bumps all over her body. The wind began to play with her tidied up loose jet black hair, making it move about her shoulders and face. She closed her jet black eyes in pain, and moved her head back into a normal position. Hot tears ran down both of her silky cheeks. How it hurt it for her to remember that one-day and moment. Her heart began to pound a hundred miles per hour; her ears became hot, as that one moment played again in her mind. She tried her best not to raise her ki, or the others would be able to find her.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK…  
  
The sky was a nice shade of light blue, it had been decorated with a couple of white puffy clouds that looked like cotton candy, and the nice colors that the sunset gave out made that day so especial for her. It had been a long while since she had been able to see him again, and since she had been able to kiss those light brown lips of his. The taste of his lips were like honey to her, a kind of honey she couldn't live with out. A warm gust of air blew, making her lavender dress move in front of her. Today, she looked like a princess, not just for him but also for the party she had been invited to. It was Bura's fifteenth birthday and Bulma was making the biggest party of the year. She wanted to look extra nice, just in case he would come. She had met him thanks to Trunks, so she knew that Trunks had invited Diego over to the party.  
  
"Aren't you going in?" asked a familiar voice behind Pan. She just stood there, not really paying attention to her uncle. Goten had been wearing a black tuxedo, which made him look like a handsome young man. Making Trunks have some competition over the girls.  
  
"Oh, so you're still waiting for him to come," he said as he stood next to his niece. He couldn't believe how can a girl like Pan fall in love with that jerk. He had told her about what kind of guy Diego was, but she was the daughter of Gohan and Videl, stubborn until the day she would die. Pan kept looking for his face in the empty streets. Goten put his warm hand on top of her cold right shoulder. He felt her shudder just a bit.  
  
"Pan, please you have to forget about him. Besides, he said that he wasn't sure that he was coming," said Goten as he turned to look at Pan in the face.  
  
"How can I forget him when he has my heart uncle Goten?" Pan said as she put her silky hand on top of his. She lowered her head, looking at the ground; she he wasn't coming. She had given up on hope. Goten took off his hand from hers and lifted her chin up; making her look at her.  
  
"Pan, you have to do it, even if he does have your heart," said Goten as he opened his arms to Pan given her a hug. How she loved her uncle, he was so nice to her it seemed as though he knew what to say every time she was down in depths of hell. Well, not just Goten, but Bura, Marron, and Trunks were always by her side too.  
  
"Come in with me," Goten said as he pulled away from the Kodak moment.  
  
"No, I'll stay out here and just think about stuff ok?" she lied as she tied up the bow on Goten's neck. Goten raised his left black eyebrow, knowing that he was lying to him.  
  
'If that's what she wants, I can't tell her no,' Goten thought as he smiled and went back inside Capsule Corp. Pan watched as he left her behind in the empty street. She kept looking up and down the dawned street but not sign of him. She finally gave out, after twenty minutes, and decided to go back inside. Broken hearted again, she guessed that he loved to do that to her. Pan began to go back inside, moving at a pace slower than a snail.  
  
"I guess I'm sorry for making you wait," said a voice as it approached Pan from behind. Her jet black eyes went wide; her heartbeat rose making her able to hear it thump in her ears. She quickly turned around and saw his angelic face.  
  
"Diego!" she screamed as she ran up to him, to give him a hug. He gave her a smile, and opened his arms to welcome her. She felt his warm body against hers. He wanted to touch her hair, but it seemed that it would ruin her beautiful hair.  
  
"You look beautiful, my little girl," he said as he hugged her tighter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes, that idiot was doing it again. What a bastard! Marron was pissed as hell; she felt her blood in her veins boil. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Why can't we just tell her?" she asked as she looked at Bura. The day before the big party Marron had spent the night over with Bura, Pan couldn't make it because she had gotten in trouble with her dad, and just got grounded for that one night (these girls are pretty tight together). Bura just nodded a no.  
  
"It would break her heart," she said as she looked out the glass door. She was pretty pissed off too, but didn't have the courage to tell her. Bura had shown a letter to Marron, which had been giving to Bura by no other than Diego. Saying that he wasn't sure for what he felt for Pan, and that he was falling in love with her.  
  
"Tell her what?" Daniela came into the conversation. Daniela was Pan's friend, which made her friends with the rest of the gang. Everybody liked her; she is as sweet as candy. Marron knew she could trust her, and told her about the letter. After Marron finished, Daniela's hazel eyes went wide open with shock.  
  
"We have to tell her. She's making a fool of her self," Daniela said as she looked through the glass door, she saw how Pan was pulling his hand which mention she was begging him to come in with her. Marron said nothing, her fist clenched, and her ki rose. Making her mother and father look in her direction, but then looked away knowing that it wasn't that important to tell the others. Marron couldn't take it and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Bura as she grabbed Marron's left arm. Bura knew what she was thinking and didn't like the idea of what she was about to do. She knew that it was wrong of them to keep that a secret, but on the other hand they didn't want to break her heart. Marron looked at Bura with a look that would kill a Saiyajin in seconds. She was right, and Bura also knew it.  
  
"Look Bura, even though I promised you not to tell her I just can't take it anymore. If Goten, Trunks, Daniela, you and me know about what is going on then why in hell are we keeping it a secret? You know it's making it worse," she said as she felt the grip on her arm loosen up. Bura let her go, and do what she had to do. Daniela just stood there and said nothing. Marron had just said it for her. Marron opened the door, with Daniela right behind her. The warm air hit her face, but she didn't even felt it. She knew her face was already flushed from all that anger.  
  
"Diego I need to talk to you," said Marron as she moved away from Pan and from Daniela, whom was already standing next to her.  
  
"What for?" said Diego as he moved away from the girls and walked towards Marron.  
  
'Don't act dumb with me, you stupid asshole! You know what for!' though Marron as she saw him walking towards her.  
  
"Marron what's going on?" asked Pan she began to follow Diego, but Daniela was able to grab onto Pan's left shoulder.  
  
"I think they need a time alone. Just stay with me while talk," Daniela said as she gave a smile to her friend, making sure she wouldn't suspect of anything that was going on. Diego stopped a couple of feet away from Marron.  
  
"I just want to say that you better not play with Pan's feelings Diego," she said as she shoot him a glare that sent chills up and down Diego's back.  
  
"What did I do now?" he said as his eyes went wide open and he gave a smirk. Marron just shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him about the letter, but decided to let him tell her.  
  
"I'm just telling you that," she said as she stared him down, like was a worthless piece of crap that had been lying on the ground.  
  
"What did I do now?" he said with a smile on his face. Marron just couldn't take his innocent act anymore.  
  
"Look, don't fucking act like you're an angel with me anymore Diego," he was taking aback when he heard her say that to him for the first time, "You think I'm stupid! I know about that letter you wrote to Bura," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, Vegeta style.  
  
"I know, and that letter was stupid. I told her to forget about it," he said as he put a hand in front of his eyes trying to keep the sun's rays away from his eyes.  
  
"Ah, so you do know. Then why in hell do you act like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about? If it was stupid, then why did you give it to her in the first place?" she asked as her anger level began to rise.  
  
"Because she laughed about it, and it was just plain stupid ok," he said kind of annoyed when he said it. It seemed no other girl had been able to turn him down.  
  
"I don't think is that stupid, didn't it have your true feelings in that letter?" Diego didn't say anything, just kept looking at Marron. She wasn't in any happy land right now. Both of them didn't say anything and stood there silenced.  
  
"All I want to know is one thing, and I want the real answer," Marron said as she broke the long silence between them. Diego nodded, not wanting to make her madder than she already was. He knew she was capable to kick his ass if he triggered her.  
  
"Do you really like Bura?" asked Marron ready to take any answer, a yes, or a no. She knew that a no was going to break her heart and Pan's heart. Diego didn't take his time and answered.  
  
"What did the letter say?" he said as his face became, for the first time since Marron met him, serious. Marron's heart sunk, it seemed as though it had gone to her feet.  
  
"It said you do," she said as she tried not to cry right in front of him. Marron was the only one that liked Diego, besides Daniela. Goten, Trunks, and Bura had lost that friendship with him, they knew that he was playing around with Pan; which they didn't like one bit. Marron had hooked them up; she knew that this relationship would be good to her. But then she didn't expect for him to be playing with her.  
  
"Then there's your answer," Marron couldn't believe it! She had trusted him, she even believe that Pan and him would eventually grow older together and form a wonderful family. She couldn't take it, and kind of regret it that she cheered on Pan to still be in love with him.  
  
"When were you planning on tell her this?" Marron said not mad but with sadness in her soul.  
  
"I-I am going to tell her," Diego didn't expect that question, and kind of made it up, "when I have the time, alone with her."  
  
"Perfect, then I could tell Daniela to leave you guys alone," Marron, said as she gave her back to Diego. But Diego grabbed her right arm, making sure he wasn't holding onto her too tight. Or she would go off on him; he knew that Marron didn't care if she kicked his ass right in front of Pan.  
  
"I wasn't planning on telling her right now! I don't think it's appropriate," Diego said as he made Marron turn around gently.  
  
'Nervous? I though I've never see the day Diego,' thought Marron as she looked at his face. She looked at him, trying to read his thoughts. She then had a remark for what he just said. She gave a smirk that would put to shame Vegeta's.  
  
"Don't you think there's no time like the present?" she asked him and left him behind, dumbfounded. She quickly walked over to Daniela and Pan.  
  
'I'm sorry Pan but this is for your own good even if it hurts,' Marron thought as she saw her friends in front of her. She it was going to crash Pan's heart but she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Diego needs to talk to you," Marron said and took Daniela's right arm and took her inside with her.  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK…  
  
More hot tears ran down her cheeks, her heart and soul were broken and she didn't know if she was able to forget about him. Pan had loved him for almost a year, she even thought of given up her virginity to him! She couldn't forget about all those moments they had spent together. Pan had learned how real love felt with him, and now it was all over. She couldn't live with out him. Then a thought sprung on her mind. She wiped away her tears, opened her black eyes, and stopped sobbing. If she can't have him then might as well die. Pan fired up a ki in her hand and shot it right up in the sky.  
  
'I love you. Mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, uncle Goten, Bura, Trunks, Daniela, Marron, and I will never forget you, Diego. You're the love of my life, too bad it didn't work out,' she thought as she closed her eyes and manage the ki to make a sharp U-turn in the sky. The ki accelerated faster and faster towards Pan.  
  
  
  
"Pan!" Trunks felt her ki go up. He knew something was wrong with her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" said his sister as she poke her head into the living room where Trunks was playing with his PS2. Trunks flew out the door, leaving behind his sister dumbfounded. Bura was about to take off when she saw her father.  
  
"Don't, he knows what his doing," said Vegeta as he saw his son become smaller and smaller by the second. He knew that a bond was about to be formed between his son and Kakarot's granddaughter. Well, unless he was able to catch her before she was gone.  
  
  
  
So what do u think? Good or Bad? Thumps up or down? Just tell me what you think, and review. I might add another chapter, well that's if you guys want to. Later. 


End file.
